


Pirate Pete

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's old school master boards the Pearl. What possibly could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Pete

At Tortuga Jack learned that his old schoolmaster, Pirate Pete, had mad his final wish known. Pirate Pete was healthy of as an Ox, but the old bugger was blind.  He had motivated the children to learn how to read in order to read stories to him. He used this same technique later to have the children teach him maths.  There never was homework as how was a blind schoolmaster to check it?  However, today felt that pang of goodness in his black heart and fulfilled his old teacher’s dream, to be at a ship’s wheel. 

The old man was more than tantalized by the offer to Captain the Pearl for a few hours. He exuberantly accepted one of his able student’s offer.  Jack cautiously brought the graying blind pirate aboard the  _Black Pearl_ led him to the wheel and just as he was about to instruct the old man how to order the men about to set sail, he was called down. He was sure the crew would more than lend him a hand.

For hours, Jack was gone. But that didn’t stop Pirate Pete from enjoying the cool refreshing sea breeze on his face as he guided the ship on its journey.  After what seemed like forever, Jack returned and saw that the gray-haired old pirate was grinning ear to ear. He had never seen his schoolmaster smile like this before.

Jack leaned over to Mr. Gibbs and whispered. “How long has he been like this?”

Gibbs gave Jack a smug look. “Hours, sir.”

Jack looked around at the surroundings. “Did anyone bother to tell him to weigh anchor as I can’t help but notice that we’re still in the harbor.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Ole Pete there looked so happy standing as he was behind a wheel of an anchored ship we didn’t have the heart to set sail.”

“I see,” Jack quickly came up with a plan. He sauntered over to his teacher. “That was some fine sailing Mr. Pete.”

The blind pirate replied with a jack-o-lantern grin. “Thank ye, Jack.”

“You did so well; we’re already back in the harbor at Shipwreck Cove.”

“I did!”

“Aye,” Jack said to Pete. He just really didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth that he had been behind the rudder of an anchored ship. “Would you like to go on another voyage?”

“Nay. These last few hours have been a trial on me back.  I would like to leave your blessed ship if I may,” Pete said to Jack, who was standing behind him.

“Permission granted,” Jack said in his most Captainy tone.

Two of the new crew members helped the old pirate disembark the  _Pearl_  and escorted the old man home.

“Ye did well today, Jack,” Gibbs commented glibly. “You fulfilled an old man’s dream.”

Jack smirked in return and then looked warily at Gibbs. “Don’t let word spread about that. I don’t want people to believe I’m going soft.”

Jack left a bemused Gibbs alone to get the ship ready for sail.  This time for real.


End file.
